makomermaidsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Zac and Lyla Moments
This is a list of all Zyla ''moments. Zac and Lyla Moments 'Series 1 "Getting Legs" 1. Lyla seems impressed when Zac saves the little girl from drowning "Dolphin Tale" 1. Zac smiles almost admiringly when Lyla bets she can catch a fish at Mako 2. Zac and Lyla both use Telekinesis together so Ben wont jump in the water. "Zac's Pool Party" 1. While preparing to go to the pool party she says Zac must be lonely. 2. Lyla and Zac both feel like strangers at the party 3. Lyla wants Zac to share with her, possibly because he's a bit of a loner like her, not just because she wants him to tell her his merman secret. "Zac's Return to Mako" 1. When Zac comes to Rita'a house he seems the most anxious to talk to lyla. 2. Zac says he needs to talk to 'her' and also ask if he can trust 'Her' , he excludes Nixie and Sirena. 3. Lyla smiles and stares at Zac as he talks, and seems happy that he came. 4. Zac and Lyla sit close to each other. 5. Lyla says the pull of the moon can be extremely powerful and looks almost worried about Zac "Zac Returns to Mako" 1. When Zac tells the girls he could just dissapear if he needed to, Lyla smiles at him. 2. Lyla tells the girls if Zac goes to Mako they should go with him, she seems more worried about Zac himself than him discovering the moon pool. 3. Zac seems happy Lyla is coming with him to Mako. 4. Zac tells Lyla they should "Stick together and look after each other" 5. When Lyla says they sould enter the tunnel and begins to go in, Zac smiles at her in admirati- on. 6. Lyla and Zac share a special moment in the tunnel when Lyla tells Zac he couldn't come alone something could have happened to him, Zac ask if she cares about him that much and Lyla changes the subject and says there has to be another way out. 7. Zac grabs Lyla around the waist when he thinks the ground might fall through. 8. Lyla looks worried and screams his name when the chamber closes, and keeps trying to open it back up frantically. 9. Back at Zac's Garage Lyla and Zac are talking and sitting on the couch together, Zac says him and Lyla make a good team and grabs Lyla's hand shortly, Lyla smiles at this. 10. Lyla grabs Zac's hand when he tries to get up and get her something to eat and says reluctantly that she has to go. "I Don't Believe in Mermaids" 1. Lyla joins Zac at his table to discuss the Trident in private, Zac could have confided in all of them but just confides in Lyla mainly from this point. 2. Evie tells Zac that Lyla "has a little crush on him" and Zac say that he would know and unnoticed Lyla looks at him. 3. Lyla comes to visit Zac and at first lingers in the doorway and watches him for a second. 4. Zac seems really happy to see Lyla and to talk with her. 5. Lyla looks afraid that Zac wants to go after the trident. "Close Call" 1. Zac and Lyla sit close and talk on his couch talking about what he saw and tease each other. "Betrayal" 1. Zac confides in Lyla that he's nervous about the full moon. 2. Zac wants Lyla to be there during the full moon,thanks her for everything and tells her he don't know how he would have made it through everything without her. Lyla tells Zac he's more special than he gives himself credit for. Zac puts his hand over Lyla's and says he trust her. Evie catches this and tells Zac he's holding Lyla's hand and looking into her eyes. 3. Zac defends Lyla when Cam starts asking her questions. 4. Lyla tries to take some of the power of the moon off him. 5. Nixie says to Sirena, Lyla just hasn't lost her head. 6. Zac calls out to Lyla and she grabs his hands and tells him to be strong. 7. Lyla goes after Zac saying the trident could kill him. 8. Zac is upset because Lyla lied and Lyla tearfully watches him go. This is where their rivalry begins. "Battlelines" 1. Lyla confronts Zac on blackmailing Rita and Lyla tries to explain to Zac that they were trying to protect Zac. Zac watches Lyla leave almost sadly. "Truce" 1. Zac and Lyla both use there Telekinesis to try and get David's phone. "Moon Ring 2" 1. Lyla ask Zac if he really thinks they would use it against him while looking for the moon ring. 2. When Evie hugs Zac, Lyla gives an angry almost jealous look. "Where's the On Button?"''' 1. Lyla goes after Zac to try one last time to convince him the trident is dangerous and almost succeeds and says to Cam "What if she's not lying?" but Cam quickly takes his mind off what Lyla said. 2. Lyla later warns Zac that Evie could blow their secret and that includes Z ac. Lyla tells Zac if she finds out they could all loose. "Aquata Returns" 1. At the end of the episode Zac tells Cam that Lyla's to smart to keep the Trident in the moon Pool. "Evie Times Two" 1. Zac and Lyla are walking down the beach and begin arguing over what happened to the cat and Lyla says "if Evie wasn't snooping it wouldn't have happened" in a jealous way "Zac's Choice" 1. Lyla tells Nixie Zac wont stop looking and he's smarter than she thinks he is. Nixie responds by saying "sounds like your a big fan of his. 2. When Lyla gets zapped by the Trident Zac looks both worried and terrified. He quickly takes her to Rita's. (notice, Zac didn't care when the trident hurt Sirena and messed with Rita, but panics when it hurts Lyla) 3. When Zac gets to Rita's with Lyla he shouts fantically for help and tells what happened worriedly. 4. In order to save Lyla, Zac gives up the Trident and when Cam tries to convince him not to Zac says Lylas more important and if he does not let them use it she could die. 5. Zac's name is the first thing Lyla says, when she awakens. 6. Zac looks extremly happy and relieved when Lyla wakes up. 7. Zac runs up and gets a hold of Lyla's arm worriedly and takes her hand lightly and say this wasn't what he wanted. 8. Lyla thanks Zac and tells him the secret of the Trident. Zac agrees to put the Trident back. 9. Lyla forgives Zac and trust him from then on. "Trust" Category:Pairings